The Flying Behemoth
Unwanted Welcome The life of a pirate was never a dull moment. Throughout his life, the Golden Tiger has had plenty adventure. Fighting plenty of promising combatant, docking in several infamous islands, meeting plenty of interesting people, his carrier as a pirate has been nothing to laugh at. But for quite sometime now, he has lost interest or that sense of adventure that he had two decades ago. Which is why he decided to join the Red Titan. A new goal, a new mission, visiting new things. Redbeard rekindled his flames. "So I was paired up with the First Mate Eh? That probably means they either don't trust me or we can make a great duo. I doubt the second though" he thought, as he navigated through the on his own waver a good deal away from Kaito. In the distance, he finally saw an island. "Finally!" A little ways away the newly appointed First Mate of the Redbeard Pirates was making his way to the island on what looked like a surfboard, but with two large attached to the back. Kaito's lower body was giving off a lot of steam which seemed to be powering the wheels, moving them at extraordinary speed. "It's a damn shame, this Korag guy was on the 'Guys I Really Wanna Fight' list," Spike said with an annoyed look. "This following orders thing is pretty lame, but I guess if I'm gonna be a pirate I better get used to it." Looking ahead he saw an island, and the small trail of a waiver in the distance. "Guess that's the place." Leaping from his waver, Korag used his flames to blast him towards the island. "I'll conquer this shit before "The First Mate" even arrives." he thought to himself. A look determination emerged on his face, as the island grew closer and closer. Eventually making his way to the island, Korag landed on the closest dock. "Now where can I find your leader" he yelled, hoping his voice would capture someone's attention. But his voice did not catch any one particular person, rather an entire defense system. An alarm started booming signalling the other defenses to take effect. Suddenly, several high tech cannon were aimed towards Korag. "Oh shit!" he spat, before missles were launched directly towards him. A massive explosion was the result, completely annihilating the dock. But from the smoke and flames, emerged a figure. "Did you really think that would work." Korag snickered confidently, as his pyro-body protected him from the assasult. "If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get." he yelled, as he summoned a several balls of flames to his hand. "TURN INTO ASH!" Ignoring the explosion off in the distance, Kaito made his way to a large iron door. "Ahem," Kaito cleared his throat, "I'm here on the order of Redbeard, captain of the Redbeard Pira-" Before Kaito could finish guns appeared from the wall and all aimed at Kaito. "Uhhhhh," muttered Kaito continuing, "He has ordered me to-" the guns all began firing at Kaito, but passing through his steamy body. Standing still Kaito continued: "claim this island in his name meaning-" A missile was fired at him before he could finish, and in a swift motion, invisible to the untrained eye, he drew his giant sword and sliced the missile creating a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared he still stood, steam coming off his body. "Alright screw this!" shouted Kaito swinging his sword in a horizontal motion in front of him, crushing the guns on the wall in the process. "YOU BETTER OPEN UP OR I'M MAKING MY OWN ENTRANCE!" boomed Kaito stomping towards the giant door.